1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to clock radios having an automatic turn-on feature and to radios which can be set to provide, automatically, a volume level capable of use as a wake-up alarm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Clock radios which can be set to automatically go on at a higher volume than was being provided when the radio was turned off are at least constructively known. In one such radio, which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,000, a developed audio signal is applied to an amplifier which has an AC load (speaker) in parallel with a circuit which places, on a selective basis, one of two resistances in parallel with the load. The resistances affect the gain of the amplifier and, therefore, the volume of the radio. When the radio is turned on, the greater of the two resistors is automatically used in the circuit to produce a first volume level and when the other resistor is substituted the volume decreases. A typical mode of operation includes turning the radio on in the evening and selecting the low volume level for listening. If the radio is turned off but is programmed to go on, for example, in the morning, when the radio goes on it will provide audio at the higher volume level. It is noted that the high to low volume ratio is fixed by the values of the resistances.